Naruto: The Twelve
by deathsheadx
Summary: just who are the twelve? and what do they want with Konoha? current chapter: Team 7 is formed!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: the twelve.**

By Deathsheadx

_disclaimer: i own nothing! If i did Sasuke would be dead!_

**Authors note:** yeah I'm back, I've been ill with gout and septic arthritis related problems and have been in and out of hospital for the last 8 months but don't worry I'm back and i will be working on emerald rogue and Shadowcrew evolution but in the mean time heres something that i couldn't get out of my head and decided to share.

**chapter one. **

_The mind of Naruto Uzumaki._

Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox slept, dreaming dreams of death and destruction, dreaming of killing the hairless apes who had settled on top of its favorite resting spot when a sphere of bright light floated towards its prison it stopped just short of the bars and glowed brighter awakening Kyuubi from its sleep,

"**Sooo the brat has finally---huh? You're not the brat. Just who are you?"**

The sphere of light expanded then vanished

"**just what was that?" **snarled Kyuubi

the Hokage tower

The _Sandaime Hokage_ was reading through some scrolls when he heard a frantic knock at the door

"come in." he said softly

he found himself looking at a frantic Inoichi Yamanaka behind him were several of the Shinobi and citizens of the village he noticed Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Matio Gai, Hitashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Mitsurugi Heishiro, and Hana Inuzuka

"Hokage Sama, something has happened to the children!" said Inoichi breathlessly

"what? Tell me what happened!" Said the Sandaime in shock

"They all started screaming in their beds having violent fits and foaming at their mouths!"

"all of them?"

"Actually," said Hitashi, "Hanabi was unaffected. So far its only 8 children between the age of 12 and 13, but it happened at exactly the same time."

"Ino, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Chojji, and Shikamaru they are at the hospital being looked after by medical nin." said Hana

the third Hokage thought about what could of happened as he pictured the children he paled as a thought struck him. "what of young Naruto? Ami? And Sasuke uchia they is in the same class as most of them."

"We didn't think to check!" Said Shibi with a hint of contriteness.

The third frowned and summoned an ANBU. "Go to Naruto uzimaki's home and check on him, if he is in a distressed state take him to hospital imediatly!" He motioned to the other anbu members "check Sasuke and Ami are okay in fact check all students in the same acadamy class."

"Hai!" Nodded the ANBU's before vanishing.

10 minutes later an anbu entered the hospital with Naruto in his arms "I need a bed for the kid!" he said sharply.

"what?" Snapped a Medic-nin "get that thing out of-- urk!" The Medic-nin gasped as the anbu had drawn his katana in a swift movement and pointed it at the Medic-nin's throat.

"A bed. Now." Hissed the anbu. The Medic-nin nodded fearful for his life.

The sandamie stormed into the hospital he turned to the anbu beside him "report." he snapped

"of all the other acadamy students only uzimaki is effected."

The sandamie nodded and walked over to the medic nin to discuss the problem.

The next day.

The sandime Hokage walked through the hospital. He had checked on each effected child. What ever had happened to them had been beyond the medic-nins ability to fix. But what was known was three things:

there was triple the normal brain activity going on in their heads

their chakra coils had thickened

their bone structure had strengthened and their bodies had gone through a slight growth spurt almost as if they had physically aged by one year

he wondered if it was some sort of cursed jutsu but there was no sign of the markers which usually showed up in a cursed jutsu if only tsunade was here

"Hokage sama," said a young medic-nin

"ahhhh niko isnt it? What seems to be the problem."

"A mob has gathered outside the hospital, they are claiming that the demon is infecting the children of the village and needs to be killed now."

The sandamine Hokage's eye twitched then his eyes narrowed. "I will deal with them personally." he turned and walked down the stairs and out to the front of the hospital.he looked at the gathered villagers. "I'll ask you once, just WHAT are you doing here?"

"We're here because the demon has attacked the children of kohona, he can not be aloud to live." Said a bold villager

suddenly sandamine released his killing intent apon the villagers. The villagers stepped back in fear "You all disgust me. You disrespect the yodamine Hokage's vision with your petty delusions. I recognise every one of you by name and i make this promise if any one of you make an atempt on young uzimaki you all will be put to death."

The mob of villagers gasped and stepped back. "Hokage-sama!" Gasped one.

"You heard me you better make damn sure none of you colleages decide to hurt the child or you'll all die. now leave my sight!" He roared.

The villagers rushed away.

While this was going on a medical nin aproached the room which held a comatose Naruto uzimaki nows my chance thought the medical nin he pulled out a small blade. Wraping both hands round the hilt he Raised his hands high above his head and swinging down to pierce the boy in the heart when suddenly the attack was stopped mid-swing by Naruto's hand grasping his assailiants wrist "what the?" Gasped the medical nin suddenly while his eyes were still closed Naruto smiled and snapped the medical nin's wrist. He screamed in agony stepping back droping the blade

Naruto sat up, his eye's still closed he opened his mouth and said: "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** in a soft voice vastly different from Naruto's normal voice

suddenly a woman appeared in a black kimono, her hair as white as snow she raised a hand and with a quick chop crushed the medical nin's windpipe causing him to start choking to death due to lack of Oxygen. The woman vanished in a puff of smoke and Naruto fell back onto the bed.

An Anbu who had heard the scream of pain rushed in and gasped at the scene of the dying medic-nin quickly he performed a healing jutsu snatching the medic-nin from the jaws of death and motioned for another anbu to come forward

"captain?" said the newly arriving anbu.

"Take this medic-nin straight to ibiki i want to know what happened here. And make no mentiion of this to anyone!"

The Anbu nodded jumping out the window and rushing off with the medic-nin in his arms

behind his mask, the anbu known as yamato grimaced and wondered what had happened in that room, had the boy done it?

----------------

the sphere of light that had appeared earlier rematerialised before Kyuubi's cell as it got closer Kyuubi felt a strong familiarity and when it was inches away from the cell Kyuubi could not deny the familiarity it felt it hissed in shock and stared at the sphere totally speechless for a full minute before it eventual found its voice again **"no way!"** it said, **"there's just no way! who are you?" **it snapped

"**you know who i am**." Said the sphere of light taking the form of a white haired woman

"**Impossible! I got rid of you centuries ago!"**

"**Well i'm back." **Said the woman

Kyuubi roared unleashing its rage. **"i will destroy you i will not let you drag me back!" **

The woman laughed and raised a hand and suddenly Kyuubi knew something was wrong. **"Wh-what are you doing to me?"**

"**Can't you guess?"** Asked the woman mockingly

"**NO! YOU CAN'T!"** Screamed Kyuubi in agony, **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

------------------

the next week passed slowly. The childrens brain functions slowed to normal levels, there had been no more fits and no more growth spurts.

The first to awaken was Kiba he was checked over thoughly soon afterwards the others awoke one by one. A series of tests were conducted but nothing else was found eventually they were all released.

_The academy._

Naruto sat on the swing feeling miserable.

Why were the adults blaiming him for what happened? He had fallen ill as well! But he heard the wispers calling him that demon child, claiming he had cursed the children. Now the the kids at the accademy were giving him an even wider berth. Suddenly he heard a snort.

"Idiots the lot of them." came a voice. Naruto turned round to see Shino

"ummm youre Shino right?"

Shino nodded.

"I thought you'd want to stay away from me, every one else does."

"Thats not true." said Shino, "Hinata is behind that tree over there working up the courage to approach you."

Naruto's head snapped round to see a severly blushing Hinata. "Naruto kun she said softly i do not b-blame you for what happened but why do the adults blame you?"

"I don't know," said Naruto softly. "They blame me for everything."

"They are idiots," said Shino his voice devoid of emotion. "That which they can not explain they fear, so they seek to find a target to place the blame on, to make them feel better."

Just then Naruto saw Kiba and his puppy walking towards them "is this where the condemed hang?" said Kiba

"Huh?" Said Naruto.

"For some reason..." said Kiba cocking a thumb at some of the academy students "that lot seem to think that hanging with those of us that went into that coma are infected or something."

"so you noticed," said a boy laying on top of a wall looking at the sky. sitting below the wall was a chubby boy, eating potato chips and a blond haired girl who was sulking.

"hey Shika, didn't notice you guys there." said Naruto

Ino huffed its not fair I'm lumped in the same group as you guys.

My dad always says misery loves company muttered Chojii

hn. troublesome muttered shikamaru.

You know what? Said Kiba let them be that way we don't need them we'll just be friends.

That is... acceptable replied Shino

Naruto looked at the others hesitantly um are you including me in this group of friends?

Sure said Kiba were all in the same boat, it makes sense we should stick together.

Naruto grinned he'd never had friends before

----------------

The genin academy. A week later

7 students walked through the halls of the academy. Towards their class room the other students who had heard from their parents about the weird collective freakout still gave them a wide berth but they didnt seem to care.

Iruka sighed as he watched them enter yesterday Naruto had graffitied the Hokage monument and spent all day cleaning it up. he hoped the boy was ready for graduation. He watched as the students went to their seats and frowned the 8 as they had been termed were siting together again. What was weird was the fact that one of sasuke's two main fangirls Ino hadnt even try to go after the most desired spot in class, the seat next to sasuke what was even weirder was Shino was talking to Shikamaru.

Shino hardly ever spoke, and Shikamaru was usually asleep in class Iruka scratched his head that was certainly weird he decided to get on with the final exam...

--------------------

the Hyuuga compound Hinata Hyuuga twisted and turned in her bed she had just had another grueling session with her father and sister.

She frowned why did her father hate her so? She had done nothing wrong? It wasnt her fault that she was born a girl not the son her father had wanted.

It wasnt her fault that hanabi, two years her junior was her equal in skills she was always getting extra training which helped hanabi progress so fast.

And then there was Neji.

Neji hated her, he hated her because his father had died in place of her own, he hated her because i was her kidnapping that had instigated the chain of events that lead to hizashi's death. Hinata feared that neji would kill her if he had the chance

Hinata felt her rage at the injustice of it all rise. The amount of rage she felt caused her to gasp she was frightened by her own rage, she had never been so angry before it was then she heard to branch house members talking.

"So that kid, Naruto he stole the scroll of sealing?"

"Yes right from under the Hokage's nose."

"I suppose some of the chunnins will use this opportunity to kill the brat."

"Yeah i wouldnt put it past them," said the other branch house member, their voices soon became harder to hear as they walked away from Hinata's window.

Hinata was horrified they were going to kill Naruto! She quickly dressed and made her way out of her window and out of the Hyuuga compound she had to find Naruto!

----------------

hours later. Iruka sat propped up against a tree, he was too injured to fight on against Mizuki, his mind flashing over what happened earlier. Naruto had failed the Genin exam much to Iruka's disapointment he was sure Naruto would pass. Later that very day Mizuki had alerted him to the fact Naruto had stolen the scroll of sealing sealed away by the first Hokage himself. Iruka searched high and low for Naruto and finally he found a worn out Naruto in the forest

"hey Naruto." he had said in repressed rage.

Naruto had laughed in that carefree way he always did

"oh man, i got caught. And i only learned one jutsu!"

_'he learned a forbidden jutsu?'_ Thought Iruka in shock, Naruto had learned and practised a jutsu to the state of being warn out! he then realised Naruto was still rambling on

"-so let me graduate if i show you, if i show you a jutsu from this scroll i graduate right?"

"what? Who told you that?" asked Iruka

"mizuki sensei!" replied Naruto. It was then that Iruka had realised the peril they were in He managed to push Naruto out of the way of an incoming barrage of kunai. The attacker revealed himself to be none other than Mizuki himself.

"Nice job of tracking him, Iruka."

_'so thats how it is_ ' thought Iruka in pain

"Naruto, hand over the scroll," Mizuki said with a smirk.

"Hey whats going on here?" Said a confused Naruto

"Naruto! What ever you do don't let Mizuki get his hands on the scroll! That is a scroll of forbidden jutsu! Mizuki used you to get his hands on it!" shouted Iruka

"Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that scroll." said Mizuki calmly

"Huh?"

"What are you saying mizuki? Dont believe him Naruto!"

"I'll tell you the truth."

"Don't!"

"A rule was created after the incident that occurred 12 years ago."

"A rule?"

"Its a rule that only you, Naruto, can not find out about." said mizuki.

"Only me? Whats this rule?"

"Stop mizuki!" shouted Iruka in a panic.

"It is the rule that Naruto is the monster fox."

"W-what?" gasped Naruto.

"In other words you are the nine tailed demon fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village!" crowed Mizuki

"stop!" screamed Iruka.

-------------

_Hinata had stumbled upon a horrifying scene._

Iruka was pinned against a wall.

Naruto had gone pale and had an absolutely horrified expression on his face.

Mizuki had just claimed that Naruto was the demon fox Kyuubi, that the village new and had deceived him, that it was the reason they treated him badly and almost no one wanted to be his friend.

Hinata couldn't believe that Naruto was no monster, deep down in her heart she knew he was not a monster. She clutched her here head it was hurting like never before she pushed past the pain and looked at Naruto.

He looked as if his whole world had been destroyed he was so stunned if it hadn't been for Iruka taking mizuki's shiruken to the back Naruto would have been killed.

She watched as Naruto snapped out of his shock and ran off in a panic she started to run after him but suddenly the pain in her head exploded causing her to drop to her knees what was wrong with her mind?

------------------

_a short while later._

using a henge Iruka tricked mizuki who himself was using a henge to disguise himself as Iruka inorder to trick Naruto which had lead to where Iruka was now, totally warn out, unable to fight anymore proped up against a tree

mizuki drew out his last giant shiruken to finish off Iruka when there was an orange blur dashed forward headbutting mizuki throwing his attack off.

"Dont you lay a finger on Iruka-sensei. if you do i'll kill you!

"talk while you can kid i'll finish you in an instance!"

"Big words from the jerk who murdered his own teammate to complete a mission!"

"what? How did you know? snarled mizuki.

"Iruka gasped is this true? You killed your own teammate?"

"Yes! I did!" said mizuki with a snarl "how the monster fox found out i'll never know but no matter you die here!"

"No!" screamed hinata dashing out of the trees and hitting mizuki with a juiken strike to his outstretched arm.

"argggh!? Where did you come from?" snaped mizuki slashing at hinata across the face with a kunai causing blood to spurt all over her face.

"HINATA!" Screamed Naruto and Iruka

"for that i'm going to destroy you!!!" roared Naruto in rage he raised a hand and suddenly it burst into flames only these flames were crimson.

"wha?" Gasped Iruka as he looked up from checking hinata's wound.

"Kage buisen no jutsu!" Roared Naruto and suddenly the forest was full of Naruto's.

mizuki gasped in horror as they rushed him and attacked.

"Now i will destroy you for hurting my precious people!"

Mizuki screamed as he felt bones shatter under Naruto's continous barrage of punches and kicks

"Naruto don't kill him," said hinata softly.

Iruka gaped as he saw hinata sit up the wound glowing as it rapidly healed

"fine," said Naruto. "i'm going to let you live mizuki but i'm not letting you off. **CHAKRA HAKAI!" ** Roared Naruto as his hand seemingly caught alight once more and he struck mizuki palm first right over his heart. The strange red flame encompased mizuki's body he let out a scream and collapsed to the ground. Naruto turned and walked over to hinata. "You okay?" he asked softly. "you've got a faint scar."

"Didnt have enough control to completely heal up," said Hinata. "i'll fix it later."

"Iruka sensei are you okay?"

Iruka nodded. "Naruto... come here i have something for you."

"For me?"

"Yes but i need you to close your eyes."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes

there was a gasp from hinata

and when Naruto opened his eyes he looked at Iruka an expression of confusion on his face "Iruka-sensei where's your forehead protector gone?"

"Its... y-y-your wearing it Naruto!" said Hinata.

"Congratulations Naruto, You graduate!" said Iruka

---------------------

the Hokage looked at the report he had been handed Iruka was okay as for mizuki, something odd had happened to his chakra reserves. He only had enough chakra to live on, and it wasnt returning to its original levels. Sandaime had never seen such a jutsu before

just how had Naruto done it? For it could only be Naruto that had caused this the Sandaime Hokage sighed, he guessed he would have to ask Naruto

he made his way to Naruto's home to await his arrival. While he waited he noticed a few things that disturbed him. Ten minutes later the boy in question arrived he gasped when he saw the Sandaime outside his door. Naruto said the Sandaime Hokage. "Why is there no lock on your door?"

Naruto scratched his head "well, there was a lock last month but someone destroyed the lock and ransacked my place."

"What? Why didnt you tell me?"

well i wasnt bothered since i don't have anything of value

the Sandaime sighed. "Naruto tomorrow i want you to take this voucher to ido's shop he will give you a new lock."

"But isnt that the landlords duty?"

"True but it seems the landlord is being derilect of duty the door should have been fixed."

Naruto nodded

the Sandaime grinned suddenly. "congratulations on graduating Naruto!"

Naruto grinned back "thanks old man!"

"Naruto... i wouldnt normally do this but since i'm here and i'm not happy with the state of your living arrangements, add to the fact you protected Iruka and took down mizuki..." the Sandaime pulled out more vouchers

"huh? Those are for me?"

"Yes this is a firnature voucher, a weapons shop voucher, and a clothing voucher"

"I-I-I couldn't Sandaime what would others--"

"Naruto you graduated, in most cases you'll find that most of the graduates are getting treats from their family and sadly you are an orphan so you have no direct family. Besides, you deserve it Naruto."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Naruto, i do have a question through."

"Ojisan?"

"What exactly did you do to mizuki? His chakra coils are shredded and his chakra resivour has been reduced to 10 percent barely enough to survive on."

Naruto sighed "ojisan i call it chakra Hakai it destroys the chakra points destroying the chakra coil system it can be a lethal technique to both the caster and the target which is why i will rarely use it."

The Sandaime was stunned from Naruto's brief description the jutsu was A ranked at the very least. "where did you learn it?"

"i," Naruto had a pained expression on his face. "i cant tell you that just yet."

The Sandaime sighed "but you will tell me eventually?"

"Hai! I promise Ojisan!" nodded Naruto.

"Then thats good enough for me," smiled the Sandaime "i best get back and allow you some rest."

Naruto smiled as the Sandaime Hokage left. Afterwards he looked out of the window up at the sky. "It worked. It really worked." he said softly before turning and walking to bed.

**end of chapter one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: the twelve.**

_By Deathsheadx_

_disclaimer: i own nothing! If i did Sasuke would be dead!_

Authors note: yeah I'm back, I've been ill with gout and septic arthritis related problems and have been in and out of hospital for the last 8 months but don't worry I'm back and i will be working on emerald rogue and Shadowcrew evolution but in the mean time heres something that i couldn't get out of my head and decided to share.

"talk"

"**biju talk"**

'mind talk'

_'thoughts'_

**chapter 2**

**truths revealed.**

_**Naruto's mind.**_

Naruto smiled as he looked at the site before him. Where before the cell that held Kyuubi was dark and dank it was now sterile and clean and Kyuubi, was no longer a massive beast that inspired fear it was now at least half its original side and it actually looked miserable.

'Hi Kyuubi i see Akomachi has been to see you.'

"**That bitch stole half my power to replenish her own!"**

"**That bitch as you call me, is your better self fool."** Said a white haired woman in a kimono as she walked up to the cage. "**And besides your power will regenerate in time but i have more need of it right now."**

"**I cant believe i chose to return to that form! This is some sort of trick!"**

"**No trick i purged myself of the rage that controlled me for so many years."** said the white haired woman who suddenly shifted into a huge glowing white fox "**and whats wrong with this form? Its the form you were created with."**

"**Pah! I mean female why would i wish to be a weak female again? I grew beyond such trivial things as gender!"**

"**Yeah, yeah, considering I'm gifted with a tenth tail i must be reaaaaalllly weak."**

"**Ten?"** Gasped Kyuubi "**thats impossible 9 is the most powerful!"**

"**Well I'm proof your wrong."** said Akomachi

Naruto sighed 'I'll leave you two to continue your arguments,' sighed Naruto fading out.

Naruto awoke in the real world and smiled he quickly dressed and made himself breakfast it was then he heard a knock at the door and smiled. "its open!" he called out.

The door opened to reveal, Ino, Tenten and Hinata the entered the room Ino smiled kissing Naruto on the cheek before sitting at the table Hinata kissed Naruto on the other cheek also sitting at the table Tenten hugged him and ruffled his hair before sitting on the couch

"so how did it go?" Said Ino with a yawn. "Hinata told us you were sleeping yesterday and we were to let you have the full day to recuperate. so we couldn't ask you then and Hinata wont tell us." Pouted Ino

"Mizuki is definitely dealt with it'll take a miracle to recover from what i did to his coils." said Naruto

"good." said Tenten "I'm glad. Now then, just what was the big idea!" said Tenten with a hint of annoyance.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you realize how annoying it was to have my mind unlock in the middle of the night? I felt like Lee had kicked me in the head a couple hundred times!"

"Yeah, why the hell did you link the awakening to the moment you found out about Kyuubi?" Groaned Ino.

"Thats easy!" said Naruto, "the jutsu has to be linked to a defining point and that was the defining moment of my life, its when i finally knew the why."

"The why?" Asked Tenten.

"w-why the p-p-people of the village h-hated him." said Hinata softly.

"ahhh i see," Said Tenten. "Anyway what now?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head "most of us have a few days before we have the explanation meeting I've got to get my photo done for my ninja registration"

Hinata smiled "a-a-are you going t-t-to paint your face u-up?"

"Hinata-chan why are you stuttering?"

"I cant help it!" moaned Hinata, "the emotional state i had at 12 is my dominant mental state."

"Don't worry Hinata, i actually find it cute!" smirked Naruto.

Hinata blushed red and bowed her head avoiding Naruto's gaze "ahhh damn it!" She snapped stamping her foot.

Ino and Tenten burst out laughing "oh Hinata all that progress you made, becoming a respectable kunochi, gone in an instant!" teased Tenten.

"Stop teasing my future wife Tenten," snapped Naruto, "you know she'll beat you all into a pulp!"

"as if!" snorted Tenten before breaking into a bout of giggles

"n-Naruto! Your embarrassing me!" Blushed Hinata

"Well its true! After Sakura with the extra training Tsunade gave the kunochi's you and Ino were the physically strongest kunochi in Konoha! And just because we traveled back 20 years doesn't change the fact that i love you!"

"mannnn you need to cut down on the sweet stuff Naruto!" came a male voice.

Naruto turned round grinning at the new arrival "Kiba!" He yelled greeting his friend.

"the others are on their way." smiled Kiba.

"Thats good," said Ino. "Naru-hun, we have plans to make, like what to do about the Uchiha."

Naruto tensed then sighed

"sorry still a sore subject isn't it?" said Tenten.

"That damn snake took his body!" snapped Naruto.

"but you avenged Sasuke 2 years later Naruto you killed him!"

"its not that! I'm mad at Sasuke for being stupid enough to go down that path! In the end it was Konohamaru who killed Itachi! And he got there through hard work not by using the Sharigan to take shortcuts!"

"Konohamaru is your little brother in spirit you trained him well he even mastered the Rasengan," said Ino.

Naruto nodded. Then cocked his head to the side "the others are here," he said. Right on cue, Shikamaru, Chojii, Lee, and Shino entered.

"So what have we missed?" asked Chojii.

"nothing just discussing Sasuke." muttered Ino

Shikamaru nodded. "So moving on from a sore subject, regaining full awareness the other night was an eye opener!"

"awareness was always just out of our grasp," said Shino. "why do you think we all gravitated towards each other after the incident despite having instinctively repressed our memories of the future to avoid severe mental trauma? Despite most of us never truly associating until we awoke from our coma's? Our bonds, the bonds of comradely and friendship we formed over the years was just to strong to repress."

"Shino's right," said Hinata, her stutter gone. "Even through i didn't know what was going to happen that night i had an irresistible urge to find Naruto and be close to him. I watched from a little way off as Naruto's burden was revealed. Last time round i never did that, i wasn't that brave until four years later."

"So Rokudaime said Lee just what is the plan?"

Naruto smiled "training, and lots of it. Lee i need you to get us weights as we've got to retrain our bodies."

Ino grimaced "don't remind me i need to refine my chakra control and expand my reserves, even through right now its damn near one and a half times that of what i had at this point last time round."

"We also need a place where we can gather and train in secrecy." Said Shikamaru

"the abandoned ANBU base will suit our needs." said Tenten.

"We should get weighted clothing," said Shikamaru "the combination of weighted clothing and actual weights will drastically improve our natural speed."

Naruto nodded Shikamaru was always two steps ahead. He sighed happily then frowned "crap! Look at the time I've got to go get my registration completed, lets meet up outside Ichiraku Ramen tomorrow."

"N-Naruto," said Hinata, "i would like to spend the day with you."

Naruto looked at Hinata and nodded "I'd like that but you know Konohamaru and i will be busy today."

Hinata shrugged "I'm okay with it."

"i would come but dad wants me to help mum in the shop," said Ino with another pout.

"we'll miss you," said Hinata with a smile.

"Don't worry you two can make it up to me later," said Ino shooing Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto nodded "okay then lets go!" he ran to the balcony and leapt off jumping to a nearby building and running across the roof Hinata following close behind.

"N-Naruto how are you going to insure the day turns out the same?" Asked Hinata. "trying to duplicate the exact circumstances will be hard."

"I've got that covered, I'll just let my old mentality take control"

"don't you mean young?"

Naruto grinned "you're right of course!" Naruto laughed as he flipped in midair onto another roof.

"Showoff!" teased Hinata.

---------------------

the Hyuuga compound

Hiashi was worried

he hadn't seen Hinata, and she wasn't at the usual Hyuuga training spots. For a moment thoughts of kidnapping passed through his mind but he discarded such a thought. He motioned for Hido to step forward

Hido was a member off the branch house of the Hyuuga clan and a jounin of Konoha he was grumpy, foul mouthed at times, but he was one of the best jounin's in the village.

"Hiashi-sama?" He asked

"Hido, find my daughter and if necessary, bring her home."

"Hai!" Replied the Hyuuga Shinobi who quickly shot off.

Hiashi sighed as he thought of Hinata, she would never be the heir the elders wanted her to be she lacked the Hyuuga spine. she was too soft, by Hyuuga standards she was weak. he looked over at Hanabi as she underwent physical training. most likely Hanabi was the future of the Hyuuga clan she had shown she was another genius like his nephew Neji. Hiashi felt a pang of guilt over what had happened to his brother and every time he looked at Neji he was reminded of his brothers sacrifice. Pushing his guilt aside he focused on his youngest the clan elders had noticed that Hanabi showed more potential than her sister despite the 2 year gap and were already pushing for Hiashi to officially declare Hanabi as heir apparent. But he didn't want to shame Hinata like that, it would be a blow to family honor, and he couldn't do that to the child who's smile reminded him of his late wife

the only way he would allow Hanabi to assume the position of heir would be through beating Hinata one on one in a official challenge for the position. There would be less chance of embarrassment that way...

-------------

Hinata watched as Naruto put Konohamaru through training helping the boy learn Oiroke no Jutsu she smiled Naruto was a good teacher when he put his mind to it suddenly she sensed a muffled chakra signature, someone was watching them. She saw Naruto tense and look at her. She nodded at Naruto and strolled off into the trees.

"Come out," she said softly.

"you sensed me despite chakra suppression?" said Hido.

Hinata nodded. "W-why are you here? Why were you watching us?"

"Your father sent me to find, and if necessary retrieve you." Said Hido, it was then that he noticed the sour expression on Hinata's face.

"Well I'm fine" Hinata snapped "i don't need retrieving."

"I think your father would disagree, he would not want you hanging with the Uzumaki boy."

Hinata grimaced. "Right now i don't care what he wants. I choose to hang with Naruto-kun!"

Hido frowned "don't be difficult Hinata."

"i will return home in my own time. I'm staying."

Hido looked at Hinata in shock "who are you? Hinata has never been this bold!"

"Oh I'm Hinata, I'm just tired of playing these stupid games. My father cares for me very little, he sees me as weak, he underestimates me. He's spent years helping to destroy any semblance of confidence i had. If it wasn't him it was Neji, if not Neji it was a clan elder and if not an elder it was little Hanabi, you know she's who the elders want to take over the clan? They are blatant in there actions to insure she gains my position. Their every action mocks me!"

Hido was stunned by the venom in her tone. He hated the main house he had thought they had it easy lording it over the branch house but to see, to feel Hinata's hate for the main house stunned him. Hido sighed "i will give you 1 more hour. I will tell your father you are training. But if you are not back in one hour I'll find you again and drag you home."

"Thank you uncle Hido!" said Hinata with a smile.

Hido nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke

Hinata returned to the clearing to see Ebisu confronting Naruto and Konohamaru

she watched as Naruto called up his Kage Bushins and then called out Harem no Jutsu. Ebisu was surrounded by 30 naked women. The massive nosebleed that followed sent Ebisu rocketing through the air it was truly a hilarious sight. Of course she had learned a variation of her own using Miziu Bushins. She smiled as she walked up to Naruto

"hey Hinata-chan! you deal with our shadow?"

Hinata nodded then looked at Ebisu, "you know you're right Naruto-kun seeing it in person is much more funnier!" As Ebisu raised his head groggily, Hinata winked at Naruto and turned to Ebisu and called out "Oiroke no Jutsu!" Suddenly there was a naked Hyuuga woman with bountiful breasts Ebisu had another nosebleed explosion and collapsed once more.

Konohamaru looked at Hinata in shock "hey boss! your girlfriend is cool! Boss?"

Naruto was staring wide eyed mouth open in shock. "D-d-damn Hinata! That was soooo good i got wood!" he stammered out.

Hinata blushed furiously and dispelled the jutsu "Naaaaaaaaaruto! Minors!" She pointed at Konohamaru

"Got wood?" asked Konohamaru

Naruto looked at Konohamaru blushed then said "Not until your older."

"Ahhh no way!"

"Trust me," said Naruto, "Its worth the wait."

Soon after that Konohamaru declared himself Naruto's rival and parted ways. Naruto and Hinata started to make their way towards their respective homes.

_the next day._

Training ground 27 was one of the abandoned training grounds of Konoha it had been the site of the ANBU training center during the reign of the second Hokage but it had been abandoned when the second decided to move the ANBU into the village instead of having them isolated

Naruto smiled as he saw the old building it had become his secret base when he rediscovered it at 19 years old it was actually connected to the network of tunnels that existed under Konoha and had come in handy in the end.

He frowned. The end... he membered what had lead up to the end he had been occupied destroying Atatsuki and snake face Orochimaru he hadn't realized the threat from within...

Shino Kiba and Hinata arrived together. "Hey Naruto! yelled Kiba "we're not late are we?"

"No, your right on--"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Came a loud yell cutting Naruto off mid-sentence as a green and orange blur burst out in front of the group kicking Naruto in the face

"Gahhhhh!" Screamed Hinata in fright, Kiba had fallen on his ass in shock and Shino let out a groan

"Lee you baka!" Yelled Hinata in anger.

"Oi freak!" yelled Kiba at the new arrival, "what was that for?"

Lee grinned, "a Shinobi must always be ready for attack!"

"You should remember your own words!" smirked Naruto as he suddenly burst into smoke. suddenly Naruto's voice came from behind Lee "Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu no Ōgi Sennen Goroshi!" yelled Naruto

Lee screamed out as he shot into the air in pain grabbing his arse. "You win this round!" groaned Lee.

"Face it Lee you'll never get the drop on Naruto," sighed Kiba.

"One day I'll succeed!"

Naruto laughed and helped Lee up "okay lets get this place cleaned up."

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"Nah its best to get started. Hinata use your Byakugan to check structural Shino, Kiba scout out any left over surprises me and Lee will do the cleaning."

"Yosh! I will clean more rooms than you Naruto! And if i fail I'll---"

"don't make me hurt you." muttered Shino.

Lee instantly shut up.

An hour later Ino and Chojii arrived "Shikamaru's running late" said Ino

Naruto nodded "okay you got everything Chojii?"

Chojii nodded he had brought materials to do repairs and so the group got to work. After a few hours Naruto sighed and looked at Lee "okay i think its time to recreate the room. You did recreate the seals right?"

Lee grinned giving Naruto the thumbs up. and pulled out a large scroll. "Lets use room 2," he said.

"The room?" asked Chojii

"Don't you guys remember the training room Lee and i developed?"

"oh. OH!" Said Tenten

Naruto watched as Lee opened the scroll and with a swipe of blood activated the scroll suddenly Grey sand covered the floor. Naruto jumped to the middle and quickly went through a series of hand seals and struck the ground there was a blinding flash and the whole room with the exception of the light bulb and switch was covered in metal in the middle of the room was a glowing red gravity seal

Tenten recognized the design of the room before her. When she had become sensei to a genin team she had been introduced to a room exactly like the one before her within the room the force of gravity was greater than normal. And it was full adjustable. Training her genin under such conditions greatly improved their speed, strength, stamina, and general endurance. "You two created the room?" She gasped.

Lee grinned. "Hai! Naruto and i hit a wall in our training due to the amount of weight we were able to physically carry, more weights were cumbersome, and the weights we had couldn't take stronger gravity seals as they tore apart."

"Lee envisioned a room where the gravity was greater than normal compensating for the wall we had hit with our weight equipment it took us two years to hash out the details but we finally succeeded!" continued Naruto.

Kiba scratched his head "that thing made all the difference in the war with stone, they weren't used to dealing with Konoha's increased physical ability. I mean our genin were moving like Chunnin!"

Lee nodded "anyway to activate the room you have to place your hand on the seal and after it takes a base reading it increases the affect of gravity by 25 percent when your body's responses adjust back to the same strength and speed as the baseline it increases by another 25 percent."

Kiba nodded then looked out the window "its getting late." Naruto let out a groan as he talked to Lee. Seemingly ignoring Kiba. Kiba frowned "were you listening dobe?"

"Oi i heard you mutt boy its just Lee just told me something even if we know the technique our bodies doesn't contain the physical memory to perform half our advance techniques!"

"Kuso!" Said Shikamaru "That means more physical training!but since we already know the techniques it shouldn't be as hard to relearn!"

"yeah said Naruto In fact, that reminds me, i think we should all ad new stuff to our arsenal."

"like what Naruto-kun?" Asked Ino.

"other skills and jutsu's we didn't have time to learn last time round and a uniform image change!" he replied

"An image change? You definitely need it Naruto!" Kiba laughed

"I'm serious Kiba!" said Naruto "a uniform image change will be a serious psychological advantage. Besides it would be one of the ways of re-establishing the twelve!"

Hinata frowned "this is about Atatsuki isn't it?"

"I will admit they are imposing in their black cloaks," said Shino.

"Exactly I'm just saying we should take a leaf out of their play book!" said Naruto, "after all we are creating a cell within Konoha--"

"okay," said Chojii interrupting Naruto "maybe I'm missing something but we're creating a cell?"

"Chojii we discussed this before why are we here?" said Naruto.

"Because we got screwed over. root and Atatsuki were in league and we couldn't fight 8 tailed Biju at once even with Akomachi unsealed and at our side the land of fire was wiped off the map. So we're here to make sure it doesn't happen, i was just questioning the use of the word cell where creating something bigger aren't we? We're creating a faction!"

Naruto went wide eyed then nodded. "You know what Chojii, you're--- huh?" Suddenly there was a small explosion and Naruto frowned as a battered and bleeding figure came crashing out of the trees Naruto jumped out of a window and rushed towards the figure he was followed by the others he reached the battered figure and gasped as he recognized the woman before him.

It was Anko.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: the twelve.**

_By Deathsheadx_

_disclaimer: i own nothing! If i did Sasuke would be dead!_

Authors note: yeah I'm back, I've been ill with gout and septic arthritis related problems and have been in and out of hospital for the last 8 months but don't worry I'm back and i will be working on emerald rogue and Shadowcrew evolution but in the mean time heres something that i couldn't get out of my head and decided to share.

"talk"

"**biju talk"**

'mind talk'

_'thoughts'_

**chapter 3**

**Unleashed.**

Naruto stared at the woman before him.

It was Anko, and she was in a bad state. She had lost an eye, both her legs were broken, and she was bleeding from multiple stab wounds.

"K-kid?" Stuttered Anko in pain before passing out.

"its okay Anko we've got you," said Naruto softly. he handed Anko over to Hinata who nodded and at a rapid pace started to heal her wounds. Naruto looked at the others and quickly formed an 'O' shape with one hand and held up 4 fingers with the other hand. Tenten, Chojii, Shikamaru, and Shino quickly formed a defensive parameter around Hinata and the wounded Anko taking defensive stances. Naruto and the others looked around for incoming attack.

Naruto frowned What was Anko doing here? She was supposed to be in stone country on a mission he vividly remembered the fact that she had left two days before graduation. It had come up many years later when Naruto had become a Chunnin Anko bragged that if she had been in town when he stole the scroll instead of stone country she would of tracked him down in under an hour.

She shouldn't be here, yet here she was. It was then that a thought clicked in Naruto's mind leading to a logical conclusion.

traveling back had shifted events. Maybe something the twelve had done had altered things somehow. In fact he had a good idea where things had changed. When they went into their coma's the Sandaime gave them guards from both the ANBU and jounin ranks. This meant that missions were completed by different people than in the original time line, so someone else got Anko's mission.

Just then two male shinobi's leapt out of the trees landing in crouched position from their face masks Naruto knew they were of the ANBU variety.

When they saw the young genin the relaxed out of their crouched position standing up, one of them looked at Naruto and let out a chuckle "Well what do you know... its the demon brat must be our lucky day!" Said the ANBU with a dog mask

Naruto tensed then grinned a vicious grin these ANBU probably worked in root. "We're so going to kick your ass." said Naruto.

"You kids?" Laughed the other ANBU who was wearing a hawk mask. "Look kid that snake bitch has committed a capital offense and we have orders to bring her in."

"why do you think us stupid?" muttered Ino

"yeah," said Kiba "Anko's loyal to Konoha, it's your loyalty that's questionable"

"your obviously trying to kill her to prevent some sort of secret from getting to the Sandaime" said lee

"no we're loyal to Konoha" said the ANBU

"Actually your root aren't you?" said Naruto.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Root, the supposedly disbanded devision of the ANBU, disbanded by the Sandaime himself." said Ino with a bored tone

"in other words your Danzo's bitches." snarled Kiba

"clever kids." said the dog masked ANBU looking at his partner. "Looks like we'll have to kill them."

"You can try." said Naruto in a cold tone that actually made the hawk masked ANBU flinch "Akomachi Kage bushin no jutsu!" snapped Naruto suddenly Akomachi was there standing next to Naruto instead of dressed in her normal kimono she was dressed in a black bodysuit on her feet were enclosed in slightly flared white knee high boots, her upper torso was encased in gold armor and the top half of her face was obscured by a gold fox head helm her white hair was bound together giving off the appearance of fox tails( A/N: for the complete visual see sakuyamon from digimon tamers)

"what the!" gasped the hawk masked ANBU before he could react Akomachi dashed forward her staff transforming into a Nodachi his partner was looking upwards as the demon brat had leapt into the air and pulled out a Wakizashi and was aiming a downward strike at the ANBU's head.

He went to pull a substitution jutsu but before he could react he felt tremendous pain as he was impaled by the Nodachi

He looked into the eye-holes of the womans fox helm and realized in horror the eyes staring back at him weren't human

"w-ho--WHAT are you?" he gasped in pain

"Akomachi, or if we get down to it i used to be called Kyuubi no Kitsune." She replied softly. Akomachi squinted "Hmmmm your a Hyuuga and an unsealed one as well!" She said grinning "you know you took one of Anko's eyes."

The ANBU tried to raise a hand to stab Akomachi with a Kuneai

"ah,ah,ah! None of that!" said Akomachi as she grabbed the ANBU's hand crushing it "anyway I happen to like Anko and i think it would be wrong of you not to make reparations don't you?" Akomachi reached forward with her free hand shattering the ANBU's mask and neatly pulled his eye out.

the Hyuuga screamed out in agony as blood spurted from the fresh wound.

"Oh Quiet you big baby!" sighed Akomachi as she twisted her blade with her other hand and with an upwards tug cleaved the Hyuuga in two. She wiped her blade against the dead ANBU's cloak "Hinata," she said softly turning to the young heiress who was tending to Anko "you know what to do." she said throwing her the eye.

"hai! Akomachi-san!" said Hinata

Akomachi turned to see Naruto as he parried a blow from the root ANBU. He was probably at the level he had reached fighting Sasuke at the valley of the end and that was including when he reached tailed form however there was no youki chakra being utilized she frowned Naruto was playing with his prey again "Naruto!" she snapped. "finish him!"

Naruto pouted sheathing his blade he moved at a fast speed ducking under a swing from the root ANBU and reaching out and placing his hand against the ANBU's chest.

The ANBU gasped as his body seized up, he was unable to move "w-wha?"

Naruto jumped up literally planting his feet on his opponents chest and proceeded to unleash a flurry of raking strikes across the ANBU's chest each raking strike unleashed a burst of chakra and blood was literally flying and then Naruto grabbed him with both hands and gave him a tremendous head butt while releasing his grip on the ANBU and pushing away with his feet at the same time. As the head butt connected there was a tremendous explosion of visible chakra, the ANBU was literally bathed in flames as he was sent flying backwards landing in a broken heap. Naruto somersaulted in mid air landing on his feet

Kiba shook his head as he looked over the damage that Naruto had done in 30 seconds. "Every time i see him do that scares the crap out of me."

Naruto grinned only to suddenly fall to the ground clutching his head.

"Baka!" snapped Akomachi who had struck Naruto on the head, "quit showing off you could have finished him with a less flashy move!"

"Damn it onna!" Snapped Naruto clutching his head "i was testing myself, i wanted to accurately gauge how strong i am."

"And?"

"From the ease with which i pulled that off i would say i can do that at double strength continuously for five minutes while maintaining Taji Kage bushin no jutsu."

"Hmmm but you still should have been cautious," said Hinata butting in. "if Anko-san hadn't fought them first you would of most likely been at a disadvantage."

Naruto sighed dramatically. "Fine you girls win."

--------------------

Anko awoke to find herself laying in a hospital bed she shot up and frowned how had she got there? Last she remembered was the explosive tag sending her frying and looking up with her good eye and seeing the kid. She gasped. "Naruto!" she shrieked and suddenly she felt a tremendous pain and for a second she could see through the wall then her vision returned to normal.

"Young Naruto is fine." came a calm voice.

Anko spun round to see the Sandaime "Sarutobi Sama what happened?"

"I'm not to sure myself i have my suspicions but they are unconfirmed." said the Sandaime Hokage. "What i do know is your were delivered by a strangely garbed woman and your attackers are dead. Their bodies were delivered to the morgue. Also whoever healed you did a really good job, there is minimal scarring and you've gained a powerful gift."

"huh?"

"Have you noticed your vision isn't impeded?"

Anko's hand rushed up to her left eye she gasped "how?"

"It seems someone transplanted one of you're attackers own eyes to replace the one you lost, oh by the way he was a Hyuuga."

"Wait i have their Kekkei Genkai? Ahhhh crap! The Hyuuga's are real territorial about that shit!"

"Don't worry nobody knows yet, and we'll keep it that way. just use a henge on the eye to disguise it"

Anko nodded and cast a henge to make her eye look like her normal eye.

"So what do you have to report?"

"Its like you feared. Orochimaru has agents in the village and root is aiding them. i didn't get the chance to identify the spies as i was discovered by the root ANBU at the meeting despite me taking every precaution."

"well you didn't expect a Hyuuga."

"True." sighed Anko. "They mentioned Danzo by name. Unfortunately Danzo himself wasn't there."

"yes, he's too smart for that. However I'll let him know i suspect him of treason. And don't worry about another attempt on your life Danzo isn't the type to waste resources and increase the risk of exposure since the root agents implicated in treason are dead, there is nothing linking him to Orochimaru, he'll cover his tracks instead."

Anko nodded "what now?"

"I'm taking you off active jounin status."

"What!" Shrieked Anko she suddenly let out a yelp here hands rushing up to her left eye

"thats why you need to adjust to the Byakugan eye. Otherwise it will be a hindrance not an asset."

"But I'll go nuts if I'm not active!"

The Sandaime grinned "don't worry Anko I'll find you something to do."

--------------------

Naruto, Tenten, lee, Shino and Hinata walked down the street. Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chojii came towards them from the other direction.

"So how's Anko?" asked Kiba.

"She's doing fine," said Naruto "anyway you guys---" Ino snorted "and gals," added Naruto "can help settle something."

"What needs settling?"

"I think our skills are too specialized more than half of us have excellent control over personal clan jutsu's and taijutsu styles, but have only adequate skills outside of that it made us predictable in the long run only me, Hinata, and Chojii put serious effort into varying our skill set. I learned from Kakashi, Jiraya, Yodaime's personal jutsu's and Matio Gai. Hinata learned from Kurenai, Tsunade, and the Hyuuga clan. And Chojii learned from Asuma and Gai. i think we should all take the time to learn and perfect stuff outside clan jutsu's and our previous skill set. Tenten and Shino disagree and think we should focus on perfecting the skills we have."

"I agree with Naruto's assessment when its a good idea to add to our repertoire." Said Shikamaru

"what said Ino you're agreeing with Naruto? you're lazy to the extreme who are you and what have you done with Shikamaru!"

"haha Ino, very funny," muttered Shikamaru "I cant afford to be lazy any longer, too much depends on it. Shino and Tenten haven't taken into account, is the fact that it will take no where as long to relearn what we know as it took to learn the first time. It would be insane for us not to take advantage of this opportunity"

"lets put this to a committee vote. Those for?"

Chojii, Shikamaru, lee, Hinata, Kiba and Naruto raised their hands.

"And against?"

Tenten and Ino raised their hands

"Shino?"

"I haven't decided yet but i feel it is moot, as over 60 percent is for Naruto's idea."

Naruto nodded. "well here we are, lunch is on me today"

"wait this isn't Ichiraku Ramen!" said Ino "Who are you and what have you done with Naruto!"

"didn't you use that line with shika? Anyway Its me, its just Hinata made me promise to vary what i eat." sighed Naruto.

Kiba dropped to his knees in front of Hinata "Oh thank you! Thank you! I thought we were going to be forced to eat Ramen forever!"

"Ha, ha, Kiba. just for that tomorrow you buy lunch and its got to be Ramen!"

the group made their orders and sat down at a table.

"Okay gang this is what we're going to do Shino will improve his taijutsu, and his speeds, plus learn armed combat."

Shino nodded

"Tenten, you will improve your Ninjutsu and Genjutsu being a weapons master is all good but what happens if you run out of weapons... "

Tenten sighed as she remembered the first time that happened to her on a mission

"Kiba you're to improve your solo combat Ninjutsu's and Taijutsu's you and Akamaru are lethal together but your effectiveness drops if Akamaru is removed from the field."

Kiba groaned and nodded

"Ino, your to improve you physical strength and speed through taijutsu and what Hinata knows from Tsunade also get yourself a weapon, in fact all of us have to find weapons to specialize in and I'm not talking about Shuriken's i mean anything else from swords to trench knives."

"including you Naruto?" asked Tenten

"yep! Including me!"

"So what weapon?"

"I'm going to specialize in two weapon styles one is Chakram and the other, well Akomachi has told me about the perfect weapon but i have to wait to get hold of it."

"any way moving on Chojii its best you pick up some non body jutsu's so you don't have to put your body on the line all the time"

"lee although your chakra reserves are small and your chakra points undeveloped they should be developed enough for low level Genjutsu's it doesn't need to be complex but sometimes its the small stuff that gets them."

Shikamaru nodded towards the waiter as their lunch was brought over. "I think I'll increase my taijutsu speed and strength as well as my non family Ninjutsu's"

Hinata nodded "i have Medical-Nin training on top of my family jutsu I'll improve my Genjutsu's Shino you need to increase your chakra reserves and partition it so you can perform non bug related jutsu's" she added as an after thought.

"what are you going to improve Naruto?" asked lee.

"My Genjutsu and chakra control," said Naruto. "I have power, i have a large stable of Ninjutsu, my taijutsu is pretty good, but my Genjutsu is weak. And i struggle with my erratic chakra flow due to my secondary chakra flow, meaning i can end up putting to much or too little chakra into my jutsu's now then lets follow Chojii's example and eat, afterwards we've got to go down to the tailoring shop."

-------------------

a few hours later.

Naruto arrived at his apartment to see a familiar face

"hey old man!" grinned Naruto. "Checking up on me?"

The Sandaime Hokage nodded. "I always try to keep an eye on you Naruto. Yesterday i saw something interesting."

"Ahhhh. I assume we're talking Tōmegane no Jutsu."

the Sandaime just nodded then sighed. "Naruto since you know how i keep an eye on you can you tell me why i can hear no sound when you and your friends are talking?"

"Well its a jutsu that disrupts audio transmission, its not that we don't mind you looking out for us old man but you see, there are some things we're not ready to reveal yet and its not that we don't trust you its just that you're not the only one in Konoha who knows that technique Danzo knows it as well as at least two council members."

the Sandaime gasped in surprise "so thats how he's managed to stay ahead of me!"

"exactly."

"Very well. I hope that when the time is right you will reveal all to me."

"You have my oath old man."

"but i have to ask Naruto, what happened yesterday i got the visual i saw you and a woman who materialized out of thin air attack and kill two renegade ANBU's and you used a powerful style I've never seen before. i saw Hinata perform advance Medical-Nin jutsu to Anko, and that includes eye surgery. I saw you and your friends perform advanced teamwork in the way you and the others reacted to the situation and put yourselves between the root ANBU's and Anko."

Naruto nodded then went through a series of one handed seals, much to the Sandaime's amazement. "There. this room is totally protected from prying eyes and ears. I need a promise from you old man you are to discuss this with no-one."

"you have my word."

"20 years in the future there was a Rokudaime Hokage called Naruto Uzumaki however it was not a happy time. You see eight of the tailed Biju had been unleashed on the world, people were dying in their millions even with a redeemed Kyuubi no Kitsune at our side we were loosing and losing badly. So we went looking for a final solution we couldn't find a way to stop the Biju there but we discovered something else an ancient jutsu in a language only demons and celestial beings could understand. A way to send spirits backwards, against the flow of time the power needed was astronomical more than even Kyuubi's power. you needed the equivalent of 50 tails to use the jutsu. It was then that the Rokudaime's right hand man came up with a plan we tricked the 8 other tailed beasts into one congregating in one place and triggered the jutsu. Between the 36 tails of the eight rampaging tailed beasts, the ten tails of the redeemed Kyuubi and the combined power of the Rokudaime and his friends the jutsu was completed and we got sent back."

"The coma incident!"

"Exactly the reason for that coma was there was so much in the way of chakra and memories to integrate into our past selves. Even then we didn't remember anything until Mizuki told us about Kyuubi and then it all came rushing back."

"So you know the future?"

"We know a possible future the act of traveling back has had a ripple effect before our memories returned we had changed things Anko being a case in point. Because of the shuffling you did to pull guards to watch over us Anko didn't get the mission to stone. Instead she got another mission which lead to her taking on two root ANBU's its the reason why i wont mention specific events unless I'm sure of it happening again as there is no guarantee that things will happen like before."

The Sandaime nodded. "That makes sense. Naruto my door is always open to you and your friends if you need to talk."

"Thanks old man!" said Naruto with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: the twelve.**

_By Deathsheadx_

_disclaimer: i own nothing! If i did Sasuke would be dead!_

"talk"

"**biju talk"**

'mind talk'

_'thoughts'_

**chapter 4**

**The Formation of Team 7.**

it was early in the morning several new Genins were talking and showing off their forehead protectors and in some cases showing off the rewards they got for graduating when one graduate caught sight of something at the corner of his eye and let out a little gasp which caused another kid to turn and look at what had startled his companion he too gasped in shock. Quickly more students saw turned to see what was causing the growing commotion. Walking through the yard was the freak seven as they had been nicknamed they were all wearing a high collared cloak. the back of the cloak was emblazoned with a black dragon encircling the sun with the Kanji for dragon situated in the center of the sun. seeing them all dressed the same walking together as a group was actually an imposing sight. The seven made their way into the academy and took up seats in the back. Of the class room.

The teachers lounge 8 Jounins were gathered in the lounge with Iruka and the Sandaime Hokage looking at a list of students.

"So Asuma will take the Ino-Shika-Cho trio they'll make an excellent capture team and their families naturally work well together" said the Iruka

"you just don't want three irate dads after you!" said Raido with a laugh. "So who's my team?"

"Ami, Tatsuya, and Manabu," said Iruka handing Raido a folder.

Raido looked through the list and swore "Are you serious Iruka? According to this Tatsuya is scared of his own shadow and Ami is a bully!"

"I have absolute faith in your abilities," said Asuma mockingly.

"who gets Uzumaki?" said Aoba.

"why do you ask?" Questioned Kurenai.

"well whoever gets Uzumaki also gets the Uchiha."

"Oh yeah the best-worse thing!" said Kurenai, "i cant help but think its a poor system it leaves a team greatly unbalanced."

"but the whole point of best and worse is they balance each other out!"

"With exception of Gai's team It hardly ever works out that way, the mid level, the teams that consist of more average students have a better chance at progressing to Chunnin and beyond without trouble and at least one team disbands in the first year."

"You may have a point Kurenai," said Sandaime "As it is the whole system is up for review but for now we'll stay with the system. Now then lets move on..."

------------------------

"I think you agree that Naruto is right," said Chojii. "uniform cloaks increase the intimidation factor"

Kiba shrugged "intimidation is fine as long as we don't take it to far."

Naruto nodded "yeah the idea is to intimidate our foes not innocent people."

just then Iruka entered the classroom "ah everybody's—" Iruka gaped at the sea of crimson on the back row. He knew that since being ostracized by the other students that seven had become firm friends but the matching uniform was taking it to a new level. He shrugged and shelved his surprise for now. "okay once again congratulations to you all for graduating!"

"how did Uzumaki pass?" muttered a student.

"I'm not at liberty to say." replied Iruka. "Now that you have graduated you are to be placed in a 3 man--" Iruka stopped as he saw Sakura's hand shoot up "yes Sakura?"

"Iruka sensei isn't that well sexist? I mean there are kunochi's as well as the boys"

"WHAT? No its not sexist Sakura, man can be used as a gender neutral term any way as i was saying you will be placed in a 3 man--" Iruka looked pointedly at Sakura, "cell under a jounin sensei who will take over your training. Okay lets begin... team one---"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "Question I've got to ask, do we be upfront about our abilities or hide them?"

"While having our jounin sensei's finding out at a later date could be troublesome we need to hold back, too many spies."

"got ya," said Naruto nodding he turned back to the front of the class and listened to Iruka.

"Team seven," said Iruka, "will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha"

"oh hell," muttered Naruto "i just realized I've got to put up with Uchiha-bastard and fan girl Haruno again, and its 3 years before Haruno drops the fan girl act and gets serious."

"I feel for you." muttered Shino "compared to team eight and team ten you will be at a disadvantage"

"don't worry Naruto-kun," said Hinata softly "you'll make the best of a bad situation."

"Yeah, look on the bright side you get to show up Sasuke if you want to!" said Ino.

"True that," grinned Naruto.

Down at the front of the class Sakura was on cloud nine she had gotten onto the same team as Sasuke! Ever since Ino had suddenly dropped out of the running for Sasuke's attentions she had been making tremendous inroads towards winning Sasuke the only thing that would make the situation even better would be if the Uzumaki freak wasn't on her team. He was weird and annoying before but after the coma thing he weirded her out. His eyes were constantly scoping things out it freaked her out. But she decided not to let Naruto spoil her day.

Sasuke grimaced as he heard who was on his team, dead last and one of the fan girls. He didn't need them, they would just hold him back. He needed to train in order to get stronger, so he could kill-- kill a certain man. But his thoughts drifted back to Naruto for some reason something was off about Naruto. His presence was causing Sasuke's sense of preservation to flare up as if Naruto was a potential threat to his continued existence. But that couldn't be, the dobe was dead last he was no threat, but still...

---------------

the Jounins slowly trickled in and took their teams and left. Kurenai and Asuma were surprised by the matching cloaks their team wore but both shrugged it off. Raido gave his team and Tatsuya suddenly fainted. Raido knew right there his team wouldn't pass. After a while only team seven was left in the room. Naruto decided to catch a couple hours nap as Kakashi wouldn't turn up for another 2 hours he was just about to drop off when he heard footsteps getting closer to the classroom his eyes snapped open and he sat up looking at the door in surprise.

The door opened and Naruto gasped at the figure in the doorway

"you?" He snapped in surprised

"you!" Came the reply

before Naruto and team seven was a kunochi in a long light brown trench coat, underneath she was wearing a short skirt with hot pants underneath and a body glove her purple hair gathered up on her head and over her left eye was an eye patch with the kanji for strength on it

"you know each other?" said Sakura.

"you could say that." muttered the kunouchi.

"her name is Anko Mitarashi, she's a tokubetsu Jounin," said Naruto. while outwardly calm Naruto was panicking had things changed so much that team seven now had a different sensei? But then he realized something without Kakashi, Sasuke wouldn't learn the blasted Chidori. Naruto grinned as new possibilities opened before him "sooooo Anko. what are you doing here?"

"I'm your Jounin sensei kid," said Anko. "meet me at training area 17 in 20 minutes and with that she turned and left."

"Okay how do you know Anko?" said Sakura

"Well besides the fact I've been chased around the village by her more than once, its private."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed the way the dobe had answered Sakura gave the impression it was something big. "Whatever." he snapped "we best get going."

-------------------

Kakashi made his way to the classroom to pick up team seven. He frowned as he thought of having to fail yet another genin team. It wasn't he liked to fail them, it wasn't that he couldn't be bothered to train a team, the problem was so far, none of his teams had been good enough to be Ninjas they had no idea of the true meanings of being a ninja, they had no concept of teamwork, no comradely he opened the door his visible eye widening. The room was empty. He looked round to see if there was any Genjutsu but they weren't there. With a frown he turned to make his way to the Hokage tower.

------------------------

team seven arrived at training area 17. standing at the gates was Anko.

"We're here Anko sensei!" said Sakura politely

"good. Lets get to business." she handed each graduate a folder. They flipped it open and paled inside was pictures of graphically mutilated and killed

"jeez Anko!" whistled Naruto "couldn't you have a normal fetish like Kakashi or Maito Gai?"

Anko spluttered in surprise at Naruto's outburst. "Don't push it kid she muttered what you have there is photo's of fallen Shinobi of Konoha the reason I'm showing you all this is to show you what can happen to you, this is no game kids this is your life here one mistake and you could end up another photo in the folder. I'm going to give you a chance right now to quit, if you want to get out just turn around and walk away." She looked round to see none of them made any attempt to leave. "Fine you passed the first stage. okay," she handed the trio another folder

"ooh! More from your personal collection Anko sensei?" Sniggered Naruto next moment Naruto leaped back to avoid a Kunai sent at his lil' Naruto. "Oi! You trying to end my bloodline before it even begins?"

"Keep testing my patience kid and I'll happily oblige!"

Sasuke looked at Anko in fear he had to consciously force himself to resist the urge to cover and protect his genitals.

"Okay inside is raw data on your team mates. The reason for this is to help you get a basic idea of what your teams strengths and weaknesses are so you can adapt to it. A Shinobi's ability to adapt can mean the difference between life and death. Okay now follow me," Said Anko as she lead them into the training area. "this is training area 17 my second favorite place to be. Its a wooded area with an assault course at the center which helps train in stealth and speed its littered with traps and obstacles in theory you Genins should be able to complete it but I've never seen a genin complete it."

"Well there's a first time for everything," said Naruto although his mouth wasn't visible because of the high collar on his cloak Anko knew he was grinning

"ah but here's where things get interesting tomorrows test isn't just completing the assault course you have to find me then retrieve my forehead protector and escape area 17 within a set time limit, and I'll be doing my damnedest to get it back as well as take your own protectors."

Sakura gaped in horror

"what happens if we fail to retrieve the forehead protector?" Asked Sasuke

"You wash out." said Anko "you go back to the academy for another year and hope you get selected for a new team when selections come around again. you will also fail if at the end of the exercise i have more forehead protectors than you do. Right be here bright and early tomorrow morning!" said Anko with a sadistic grin.

A the group turned to leave Anko spoke again "Naruto before you go i need a quick word."

Naruto sighed and turned back to Anko nodding. After the others left she turned to Naruto and removed her eye patch and dropped her henge.

"Okay kid start talking. What happened."

Naruto shrugged "you were in a bad way and passed out my friend killed the ANBU and took you to the hospital after using an eye from the Hyuuga ANBU to replace the one you lost."

"And this friend? She have a name?"

"Ahhhh. That i cant tell you yet."

Anko ground her teeth the kid was good, there was no hesitation, no hint of a lie which in itself showed he was choosing his words carefully and there was a lot more to what happened she frowned then nodded. "I'll hold you to that."

"i wouldn't expect anything less from you Anko sensei"

"just call me Anko kid," said Anko walking off.

Naruto frowned as he left training area 17 Anko's test was going to be murderous. He could possibly get Anko's forehead protector and protect his own but he knew for a fact that either team seven passed together or they failed together it was the way the tests were set up so he couldn't just leave them to Anko's devices which meant teamwork was needed but how was he to attempt that? He knew how Sasuke and Sakura would react to the idea. Sasuke would scoff at the idea and Sakura would ignore him. He sighed as he decided he would figure it out later. Right now he wanted to meet the others...

---------------------------

the Hokage's office.

"Hokage sama, Kakashi Hatake to see you."

"ah. send him in"

"Sarutobi-Sama i went to collect my team to find them missing."

"They're not missing Kakashi i assigned them a different jounin sensei"

Kakashi's visible eye widened "may i ask why?"

"The answer is two-fold Kakashi the first is your abysmal tardiness is starting to get ridiculous you were 3 hours late Kakashi despite prior knowledge of the team selection meeting which you didn't bother to turn up for!" said the Hokage in an annoyed tone

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask he must have been really pushing it to tick the old man off. "And the other reason?"

"Well i had a jounin who has long wanted to get a team, who cant take any high missions for a while this was the perfect opportunity to keep the jounin on the active lists."

"who was the jounin you chose?"

"Anko Mitarashi"

"You gave one of the most sadistic Jounins in Konoha a genin team? And what happened to Anko that meant she was off the high level missions?"

"She was nearly assassinated by root."

"Kuso!" Snapped Kakashi "maybe i should of stayed on as an ANBU captain and cleaned house!"

"It would most likely not make any difference Danzo is slippery"

Kakashi nodded and sighed "well i guess I'll be reporting for normal missions then."

The Hokage nodded "don't look so down Kakashi you would most likely have tried to fail the team as you've failed all the other teams you tested, anyway if thats all?

Kakashi bowed and left.

Naruto met up with his friends outside Heishiro weapons and equipment emporium.

"Okay my dad has everything from training equipment to real weapons," said Tenten "since your my friends i managed to persuade him to knock 25 percent off. Your purchases so are you ready?" The others nodded and entered the shop. "Okay first things first weights!" said Tenten "we'll all started with the basic 5 to ten pounds per limb, lee and Naruto, due to the fact their strength beasts should go higher."

Lee nodded looking to Naruto. "I discovered in training I'm twice as strong and fast as i was at the Chunnin exams you?"

"I would gauze my strength and speed at close to your level at the Chunnin exams" replied Naruto.

"then i think you can take my weight load." said lee. Naruto nodded. "So Naruto how was your meeting with Kakashi sensei?"

"It didn't happen, instead we were met by Anko, she's our jounin sensei."

"Wha? how did that happen?"

"I have no... idea," said Naruto "and her final genin exam looks like its going to be a lot harder than Kakashi's bell test."

"Don't worry you'll pass it." Said Hinata giving him a quick hug

"I hope so," said Naruto with a sigh.

"why don't you scope out the assault course tonight?" said Shikamaru

"thats-- thats a great idea," said Naruto with a grin. "I'll see if i can locate most of the traps and plot a path through so i have an escape route plotted out. Anyway i think I'll get a bokken to practice my sword stance."

"You know my dad runs a twice weekly class in sword fighting and if you're good enough he might teach you his specialized sword style."

"The one he wont teach you?"

Tenten nodded

"why wont he teach you tenpu-kosai-ryu kai?" Asked Ino

"because of a weird promise he made after getting into a drinking contest with mom before they fell in love She bragged her sword fighting style was better than his. They fought he won, she wanted to learn it. in anger he made a vow to never teach it to her or any child of hers of course once married he realized he couldn't teach his offspring his sword style."

"Ohhh bummer..." said Kiba "hey," said Kiba suddenly. "if Naruto learns it then he can teach you! That gets round your dad's vow!"

Tenten's eyes widened and then she grinned "thats right! And it finally allows my dad to pass on his legacy to future generations!"

As the group talked Tenten's mother Rimururu moved away from where she had been working a smile on her face not having the chance to learn her fathers style had long been a bone of contention between Tenten and her dad, now there was a way for Mitsurugi to get round the unfortunate vow. She went to see her husband in the forge.

-----------------------

Naruto was deep in mediative sleep. In this state Naruto was able to cut a couple hours o his sleep time. Deep within his mind he was talking to Akomachi, while Kyuubi screamed obscenities

"So let me make sure I've got this straight it turns out i do have a Kekkai GGenkai?"

"Yes," said Akomachi

"and originally as Kyuubi you used your chakra to suppress it due to the fact that it absorbed traits from my ancestor the Sodiame Hokage's ability to control the Biju giving me power over Kyuubi?"

"yes," nodded Akomachi

"and the reason years later when you became Akomachi you didn't tell me was because even if i knew i wouldn't be able to activate it due to the fact Yokai chakra had altered my chakra coils to much that my matured coil system couldn't activate the Kekki Genkai"

"yes," said Akomachi,

"but since I'm still maturing and my chakra coils are still underdeveloped you can activate the kekkei Genkai?"

"You got it!" said Akomachi

"Well then lets do this!"

"Okay, here we go," said Akomachi as she drew a seal in mid air. suddenly Akomachi paled in shock as the walls around her and Naruto began to change and suddenly a pair of golden eyes materialized before them. Akomachi and Kyuubi gaped in shock. "I know those eyes!" Akomachi gasped as they turned into a ball of light and entered Naruto's chest.

Naruto fell unconscious leaving Akomachi and Kyuubi looking at each other. "What have you done you foolish female!"

"I, i don't know!" said Akomachi in wonder "but those eyes, it cant be him can it? I mean we both know he was disincorporated."

"It would be like him to have a contingency plan in case of his defeat. And If it is him then this is on your head." Snarled Kyuubi

"actually," said Akomachi wit a smirk. "I'm now realigned with the celestial orders I'm safe. You however are not." And with that Akomachi vanished leaving a trembling Kyuubi behind

---------------------------

Tori no Kuni

a woman in who looked to be in her early forties walked along a street and entered an inn she sat down in the main hall.

"Ah... lord Han was the job done to your satisfaction?"

"Yes, yes, the package arrived safely."

"Well then i think its best we conclude our business."

lord Han waved to a henchman who brought over a small chest "as agreed payment in full."

The woman nodded and opened the case inside was rolls of notes she quickly counted the rolls and checked they added up to the agreed price then smiled "it was a pleasure doing business with you," said the woman getting up. she took the chest and left the hall walking towards her room she was halfway there when she stopped and sighed, "what do you want?" she said in an irritated tone.

two men moved out of the shadows of the hallway one was large and had a pronounced forehead ridge, the other was thin and dainty. "hand over that chest and walk away." Said the dainty looking man

"ah. I'm afraid that wont be happening."

"Then die!" Snapped the heavy set man he pulled out his sword to swing at the woman but before he could strike her fist shot forward slamming into his own causing the sword to spin out of his hand the woman grabbed it in mid air and with a quick lunge impaled the man.

"Amateur." she muttered. She looked at the dainty man. "your friend will survive the wound if he's taken to a doctor, do not bother me again." The woman walked to her room and opened the door, inside Sleeping on a futon was a young girl

"obaa-san," murmured the girl waking up.

"Uriko go back to sleep dear," said the woman.

"ohh okay." said the young girl.

the woman smiled and stood up to go pack away the money when suddenly her chest felt warm she grabbed the pendant hanging down on her chest and suddenly she felt a tugging sensation she found herself rushing across the lands to a village surrounded by trees she found herself flying towards a cloaked figure no more than a boy in fact, with blond hair very familiar blond hair the boy turned and looked at her with the bluest of eyes and an unmistakable face and then the vision ended and the woman fell back

Uriko shot up "obaa-san are you okay?"

"Yes dear," said the woman softly. "it seems we'll be leaving here soon, one of our clan has awoken..."


End file.
